There is known a technique in which an antenna is incorporated in a semiconductor package in which a radio circuit is mounted in order to achieve a size reduction of a radio device. For example, among semiconductor packages in which an antenna is mounted in an interposer so as to incorporate an antenna, there is one in which a conductive material does not exist in at least 50% of the antenna mounting area of the interposer. With the configuration in which a conductive material is not provided near the antenna, degradation in antenna characteristics can be suppressed.
In the case where a semiconductor package is mounted in a radio device, an integrated circuit package is mounted on a mounting board. Like the interposer, the mounting board includes conductive materials such as wiring and ground. As a method for connecting the mounting board and semiconductor package, there is known a BGA (mall grid array) method that connects them using a solder ball.
Even in the case where a configuration in which the conductive material is absent only in a part of the interposer is adopted, when a semiconductor package is mounted on the radio device, conductive materials such as wiring and solder balls are inevitably arranged near the antenna, which may result in degradation in the antenna characteristics.